


Chasing Quicksilver

by taichara



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: What's worse than someone with a Goal?Two someones.





	Chasing Quicksilver

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt:_ "frustration"
> 
> (FFFC challenge #s.60)

It wasn't safe to dare to step foot into the cottage's snug kitchen, oh no. Because, you see, may the gods spare fools from the ire of a thwarted cook with a Goal seemingly forever out of reach --

Let alone two of them.

"Damn it. Close, but not _right_. Again. And I don't have time ... we need to move on tonight."

Lasswell eyed the tureen on the hob like it was a viper. Behind him the sound of rhythmic chopping ceased; Ignis did not _sigh _, but was a sympathetic sound nonetheless.__

__"We'll make another attempt at the next town."_ _

__"Naturally."_ _


End file.
